dairyfreerecipesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sausages
Algeria - Merguez Originating from Algeria and Tunisia, these are filled with beef, to comply with Islamic dietary requirements. The addition of harissa gives them heat and a characteristic red colour. Argentina - Longaniza Like the Spanish chorizo, but very long, cured and dried, and gets its particular flavor from ground anise seeds. This results in a very particular aroma, and a mildly sweet flavour that contrasts with the strong salty taste of the stuffing. Australia - Devon Some would classify it as a luncheon meat. It is similar in appearance and taste to boloney. It is usually composed of several types of pork, basic spices, and a binder. China - Lap cheong ''' China’s fatty sausages are generally long and thin, reddish and sweet. They can include rice wine and soy sauce in addition to pork, duck and chicken. '''Croatia - Kulen Kulen is a type of flavored sausage made of minced pork. The meat is low-fat, rather brittle and dense, and the flavor is spicy. The red paprika gives it aroma and color, and garlic adds spice. Denmark - Medisterpølse A thick, spicy sausage made of minced pork stuffed into pig intestines. The spices generally used are allspice, cloves, salt and pepper. England - Saveloy A saveloy is a type of highly seasoned pork sausage, usually bright red in color, which is served in South East English fish and chip shops, sometimes fried in batter Finland - Mustamakkara Mustamakkara is a type of Finnish blood sausage traditionally eaten with lingonberry jam. Mustamakkara is made by mixing pork, pig blood, crushed rye and flour, after which it is stuffed into the intestines of an animal like most sausages. France - Andouille Big, tripe-based fellas, the most famous of which come from Normandy and Brittany. Generally smoked and eaten cold. France - 'Saucisson' Perhaps one of the most popularized forms of dried sausage in France, with many different variations from region to region. Usually saucisson contains pork, cured with a mixture of salt, wine and/or spirits. Regional varieties have been known to contain more unorthodox ingredients such as nuts and fruits. Germany - Bocktwurst The sausage is traditionally made from ground veal and pork. In modern Germany, however, it is made from different types of ground meat, such as pork, lamb, turkey, and chicken. Bockwurst is flavored with salt, white pepper and paprika. Other spices, such as chives and parsley, are often also added and in Germany itself bockwurst is often smoked as well. Germany - Teewurst The Germans, arguably the world’s greatest sausage-lovers, tuck in to around 1,000 different varieties. This one , a spicy mix of pork and beef, has a paste-like, spreadable texture. Greece - Loukanika ''' This staple of Greek cuisine may contain pork or lamb, red or white wine, and is seasoned with orange rind. '''Hungary - Debrecener Buy one, get one free — usually sold in linked pairs, these Hungarian numbers are named after the city of Debrecen and are heavy on the paprika, garlic, pepper and marjoram. Hungary - Gyulai It is named after the Hungarian town of Gyula. The sausage may be cut into thin slices and eaten alone or with bread. They are also added to many Hungarian dishes. Italy - Cotechino Modena Fresh sausage made from pork, fatback, and pork rind, and comes from Modena, Italy. Italy - Mortadella Pink and flecked with white gobs of fat and green pistachio, this is an absolute monster, eaten cold. Also known as Bologna sausage, it is believed to have given rise to the word “baloney”. Korea - Sundae A form of blood sausage, traditional in Korea. A popular street food, sundae is normally prepared by steaming or boiling cow or pig intestines stuffed with various ingredients. The most common variation is composed of pork blood, cellophane noodles, and barley stuffed into pig intestines. Netherlands - Rookworst Rookworst is a smoked sausage. It is often eaten with stamppot, a vegetable mash. North Africa - Merguez A red, spicy sausage from Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia and Libya, North Africa. Merguez is made with lamb, beef, or a mixture of both. It can be flavored with a wide range of spices, such as sumac for tartness, and paprika, Cayenne pepper, or harissa, a hot chili paste that gives it a red color. It is stuffed into a lamb casing, rather than a pork casing. It is traditionally made fresh and eaten grilled or with couscous. Philippines - Longaniza There are regional varieties such as Vigan (with lots of garlic and not sweet) Lucban (lots of oregano and pork fat is chunky) Most longanisas contain Prague powder and are hardly smoked and usually sold fresh. Poland - Kabanos ''' Long — up to 2ft — thin, dry, smoky, and mighty popular in Poland. Generally made from pork, and seasoned only with pepper. '''Scotland - Glamorgan An odd one — skinless and meatless, formed of cheese and leek held together by egg white and coated in breadcrumbs. South Africa - Boerewors Made from coarsely minced beef and spices (usually toasted coriander seed, black pepper, nutmeg, cloves and allspice). It is preserved with salt and vinegar, and packed in sausage casings. Spain - chorizo Spain's orangey-red pork sausage comes in many different guises. It is most popularly cured, but softer “fresh” chorizo is also available. Chorizo is made by chopping or grinding the pork and “marinating” it in Spanish paprika. Spain - Morcilla ''' The blood sausage is probably the most ancient type of sausage. The Spanish version comes in diverse guises and may be enlivened with almonds, onions, pimentos, pine nuts and parsley. '''Sweden - Falukorv Falukorv is a large traditional Swedish sausage made of a grated mixture of pork and beef or veal with potato starch flour and mild spices. Switzerland - Cervelat Cervelat is a type of cooked sausage consisting of a mixture of beef, bacon and pork rind that is packed into zebu intestines, slightly smoked and then boiled. Thailand - Sai-Ua Made with minced pork as well as herbs and chilli paste. Turkey - Sujuk Sujuk consists of ground meat (usually beef) with various spices including cumin, sumac, garlic, salt, and red pepper, fed into a sausage casing and allowed to dry for several weeks. It can be more or less spicy; it is fairly salty and has a high fat content. United States of America - Breakfast sausage Made from uncooked ground pork mixed with pepper, sage, and other spices. Category:International Glossary